1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching terminal and a method for making the same, and particularly to a switching terminal applied to a detecting equipment of a card connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional card connector includes a detecting means for detecting connecting state between a card and the card connector. U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,426 discloses such a detecting equipment of a card connector including a movable terminal and a stationary terminal separated from each other before a card is inserted therein. During the insertion of the card, the card engages with the movable terminal and pushes it to contact to the stationary terminal.
However, the detecting equipment including two terminals separated from each other is mounted in a sidewall, and a first contact section of the stationary terminal is overlap with a second contact section of the movable terminal. Therefore the two terminals need to be pressed by two dies respectively and then mount on the end wall, thereby resulting in additional pressing steps and increasing the cost of manufacture.
Hence, an improved switching terminal and a method for making the same are desired to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the prior art.